


Heart Story

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (One Piece Edition) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I headcanon that Mihawk's more Romanian rather than Spanish, I'm not actually sure if it can kick in so quickly, Minor Character Death, Or technically this would be Pre-Canon and sort of Canon-Compliant Headcanon, Pre-Series, Pre-Shichibukai!Mihawk, Romanian!Mihawk, Slight Canon Divergence, Stillbirth, angsty fluff, might be kind of ooc, other languages, post-partum depression, this was written quite a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Cross-Post from Fanfiction.net"She had wanted to surprise him... But neither of them expected /this/."Warning: Minor (Original) Character Death/StillbirthOne Piece, Alternate Hawk-Family!Verse (As-Is/Complete Scrap)





	Heart Story

**Heart Story  
** (Rated T/T+ for Angst)

A dark haired woman grieved, clearly broken by the news she had been given.

In the doorway, Mihawk stood still, unsure of just what to do. Should he comfort her? Would she even want to see him after such a… such a horrible event had occurred?

Hands fisted tightly and jaw clenched, the not yet infamous man resisted the urge to do…anything, really. To smash something, to scream, to…to  _cry_ , to  _demand that she went back to the way she'd been before, damnit!_

She'd been such a strong woman for as long as he'd known her. So fiery, so full of life… And to think, she'd been reduced to… to  _this_. To even humor the notion that it might've even been his fault that she'd become this way…

He didn't know what to do.

He hated to think that it could even remotely be possible that it was his fault. That it could be his fault that she was… that she was like this, that he had caused such grief and sorrow…

He almost couldn't bear to face her now. And the thought of a life, the life of  _his child_  (a daughter, supposedly, which only somehow made it all just so much  _worse -_ because he was absolutely certain, with a conviction that could only come from the future swords-master he would become, that she would have been as beautiful if not even more so than her mother) being snuffed out before it even had the chance to live…

Dracule Mihawk was an intimidating man, but even in such a situation, the timid and portly doctor could pull up the courage to rest a hand on the taller ( _much_  taller) man's shoulder in sympathy and condolence.

Losing a child was always a terrible feeling, especially a first born, after all.

He could only hope that the relatively young couple would be able to pull themselves together. At least to offer comfort to each other, if not to grieve together. Dracule Mihawk wasn't exactly a (completely) heartless man, after all…

The softly offered condolence only seemed to make things worse, however, as Mihawk nodded numbly, still not quite believing of the situation. He'd arrived just in time for his lover's birth, only to find out...about  _this_.

He almost wished the man hadn't spoken, however, as a soft hiccup met his sharp hearing, followed by a sniffle, and a soft, almost broken wine colored eyes met his.

"Dracule…" the woman offered a watery smile. His heart hurt, something he never would have thought possible before the once formidable woman. (Another piece of his heart shattered at the way she attempted to pull herself together, despite the obvious pain she was feeling -not only from the childbirth, but from the loss of her -their- firstborn, as well.)

"..." Even though he'd meant to speak, to say  _something_ … His throat refused to work. Something twisted inside him at the humorless little lopsided smile she wore.

"I suppose you heard, huh?" she laughed softly, bitter and almost broken at this strange turn in direction. The world could be so cruel…

And yet still Mihawk couldn't speak, couldn't move.

"...I'm sorry," she whispered, eyes closing to hide the intense sense of sorrow (postpartum depression wasn't helping, either, though neither man or woman knew that). Either ignorant of or purposely ignoring the tears that spilled.

Finally, his body moved. Taking first one step, then another. An arm reaching out before he could even think about it, to wipe away the tears that, had he had the chance to properly think about, would have caused the man intense discomfort.

" _Dragostea mea_ ," he murmured, as if it could make things better. " _Iubita mea_ ," he almost huffed, normally sharp eyes soft as he gathered the woman he had loved -still loved, if he could even admit it to himself- into his arms.

" _Te voi iubi mereu,_ " he promised, "This doesn't change anything," he whispered fiercely, " _Esti speciala_ ," he told her, saying the things he could never say in public, that he would never speak in the common language (He was fucking Dracule Mihawk, after all), in the less known language of his homeland. All those things he could never openly say to her, to anyone. Even if it was just to make himself feel better about it. After all, it wasn't like he could say such sappy things in the open (even if she had that way of flustering him, somehow, regardless). Besides… " _Inima mea iti apartine_ ," he continued.

Even if he hadn't meant for it to happen. Even if it had all started as curiosity, and a vivid attraction that may or may not have been instigated by alcohol… " _Mi-ai furat inima_ …" he whispered.

Love had a way of overcoming almost anything. Love had no rhyme or reason, and it could hurt just as much as it helped. But love could be, no, was and _would_ be stronger than death.

 _They_  were stronger than death.

And sappy as it might have sounded…

Love would find a way.

_Iubirea ca moartea e de tare. Nimic peste putintã la dragoste se-ntelege…_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Angst. Angsty Fluff at the end, featuring Mihawk and a nameless woman. Still Angst, though. Those of you who know me, or know of my characters know what's actually going on here and this might be like a kick in the balls, but... Ugh. I don't know. (This is quite old, though, to be honest. I just wanted to post what was already there before adding anything new...)
> 
> Also, my Headcanon of Mihawk is that he's more Romanian than Spanish, so for anyone that doesn't like seeing Mihawk as anything but Spanish (I don't care if you think he's Spanish because of that flare, but if you're going to complain without proof from Oda himself to back this up, please don't bother. I don't mind discussions and debates -whether of canon or headcanon- but flamey-remarks will be used to fuel Ace's rage-fueled quest to kill BlackBeard...or maybe a revenge-quest for Marco, who knows)
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Dragostea mea - My Love
> 
> Iubita mea - My Beloved
> 
> Te voi iubi mereu - I will always love you
> 
> Esti speciala - You are special
> 
> Inima mea iti apartine - My heart belongs to you
> 
> Mi-ai furat inima - You stole my heart
> 
> Iubirea ca moartea e de tare - Love is as strong as Death / Love is stronger than Death
> 
> Nimic peste putintã la dragoste se-ntelege - Love will Find a way / Nothing's Impossible for Love / Love can overcome anything
> 
>  
> 
> I'm pretty sure no one else went through a romanian phase (as far as I know), but either way, I'm pretty certain those translations are correct, but who knows with the internet? I cross-checked a few sites especially for Romanian phrases for this, and yes, dead baby. 
> 
> Stillborn. And considering the technology in the One Piece world, there's probably not much that could've been done to begin with. I like to think the baby was lost due to an accident that happened (Mihawk will probably never settle down anywhere but that beautifully dreary little castle of his), and since this is before his Shichibukai years, who knows.
> 
> I left the blurb for the end since I doubt most people would be interested anyway. But just in case!
> 
> As for those in the know, yuuup, dead 'lucia, she died. Or technically, was never born. I like to think this is closer to canon!verse, but then who would bring the creepy cute animals to his island? (I still headcanon that it's all Alucia's fault). As for the woman... well, she still has no name, but I'd be willing to accept some suggestions, even if might not use them -or any.
> 
> IDK, who knows. I'll probably post something else more OC-oriented for the next OP scrap (I've got quite a few written, it's more an issue of picking what to post). Then again, the next few were already posted on FF.net Who knows, maybe if people are interested I'll add more? 
> 
> If I ever end up posting chibi!Hawk's story (and anyone ends up liking it), and you all read/remember this scrap... I'll probably get stoned to death.
> 
> Oh well. C'est la Vie. (And sorry for the long notes.)


End file.
